Puddle of Tears GohanxTrunks story pt 1
by Sunshineteen91
Summary: this is a sweet idea i got after i watched the History of Trunks . i made a lot of parts. i hope you enjoy! leave comments please!
1. Chapter 1

**Puddle of Tears……**

**A gohanxtrunks storie from the heart…..by- Sunshineteen **

**Trunks has awoken now after Gohan's death. Gohan……. Gohan……, no response. Trunks calls again for his dear sensei. Gohan! Said trunks crying tears along with rain falling on his face.Now he was scared he saw Gohan's body. N…no it cant be! Said trunks crying even harder, and holding his sensei as blood flows on him.Anger rises in him as his body glows with a bright yellow and he pound the ground with him fists. As he gets home he's felt like nothing. He goes out to his favorite spot that not even his mother knows about. He looks into the glistening water, he sees his dear best friends face.It is almost like his dear sensei smailes at him and says it will be ok, and he will be _Back Someday….._**


	2. Chapter 2

Near Yet so far  
GohanxTrunks story pt. 2

Gohan awoke as the sun kissed his face. He was an angel, an angel on a misson he was not so sure what it was yet. He had slept next to Trunks' bed on his floor. The young teen was still asleep, the sun hit his lavender hair that gohan longer to brush off his young pupils face. Then Trunks arose from his bed, oh Gohan-san…… the words hit Gohan like pins and needles. It killed him to see Trunks so sad. Gohan had gotten into Trunks' dreams and saw that Trunks was still fixed on that same memorie…… Oh how Gohan longed to touch the young teen….. Gohan was sure he was falling for the young teen, but he was an angel now…. An angel that the young teen could not see……


	3. Chapter 3

Two Worlds apart 

Trunks went downstairs to see his dear mother. Hello dear Bulma said in a sweet voice. I made breakfast.Thanks….. Trunks didn't want to tell his mom how much pain he was in, but he knew she would find out one way or another. So he just decided to tell her then and there. Mom I think I might have loved Gohan-san…. Bulma dropped the plate she was holding as it hit the ground it shattered into a million little pieces…just like trunk's heart. Oh Trunks, Gohan is in a different world now, he is no longer with us…. Gohan wanted to shout then and there "Here I am!" "I am here!", but he knew they wouldn't hear him. He had finally found Trunks loved him and now he couldn't talk to him. They were in Two Worlds Apart…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Time will go on but not my heart**

**Was his mom right? Gohan wasn't looking over him? He could have sworn Gohan was with him, but he didn't want to tell his mom…He wouldn't let Gohan out of his memories. He was sure he loved Gohan he wished he could have told Gohan how he felt, but he couldn't…Gohan was gone now…but Trunks would refuse to let Gohan go. Time would go on, but not the young teen's heart. He loved Gohan! Gohan had stayed by Trunks' side wanting to touch Trunks' face and kiss his sweet lips. He watched Trunks cry as the tears streamed down the young teen's face. He wondered. Will he ever get through to Trunks?**


	5. Chapter 5

But a Touch Away 

**That afternoon it rained. Trunks stared out the glass window like a memorie screen. He remembered that fateful day…. The day the one and only friend….master…. and now lover. Died. It hurt Trunks to look at the raindrops hit the ground. It made him think to much…. Of that night. He tried to turn away from the window, but a part of him kept him from turning away… Now it was time for bed, but Trunks couldn't take his eyes off the rain. He was the only one awake and no lights were on in the house. Then Trunks saw a light, a bright light come closer.He shielded his eyes then took them away. Gohan-san? He reached out for the light. He tried to touch it, but then the light disappeared… had he been seeing things?**


	6. Chapter 6

Nighttime love confessions

Darn! Gohan thought. Hwy did he disappear like that? Was it because he was scared? Scared that Trunks wouldn't have been able to touch him? Well that was over. Trunks was sleeping now and probably dreaming….Dreaming! that's it! He remembered his father telling him he could communicate with the living. By Dream communicating. He had to try, he had to let his young pupil know he was still here… quietly Gohan slipped into the young teen's dream….no it was a nightmare. That same nightmare…Trunks, Trunks… huh? The nightmare stopped. Trunks saw a lighted figure walk towards him. Gohan? Gohan-san! Is that you! Yes Trunks… it's me. I just wanted to tell you that I love you…. Oh Gohan-san! I love you too! He went up to Gohan and then….BRIIING! his alarm clock went off as Trunks woke up.


	7. Chapter 7

Touch of Passion 

**Had it been a dream? Trunks wondered to himself as he went downstairs. To his surprise he came to the room to see his mother cry… he never had seen his mother cry..except that time… we buried Gohan-san in the backyard. She and himself cried their eyes out along with Chi-Chi. That was the only time.. and now.. He wondered what she was crying about. He went into the kitchen and up to his mother and hugged her. She seemed startled at first, but then looked up at Trunks. Water glistened in her eyes. What is it mom? I…I saw Gohan in the backyard. Trunks dashed outside to Gohan's grave and got on his knees. Oh Gohan… Then the tree leaves blew in the breeze and Trunks turned around to see his Teacher. Oh Gohan-san….. Trunks said reaching out for Gohan. Then the most amazing thing happened. Their Hands Touched…**


	8. Chapter 8

Angel Eyes 

**Gohan! He looked into Gohan's deep gray eyes that's seemed to glisten in the sunlight. There was something different about Gohan… his eyes seemed more soft. More passionate. He liked the way the angels eyes looked and without even realizing it he got up and walked over to his master. Like a fish being hooked and reeled in. He was now standing face to face with Gohan. Oh Gohan-san! Trunks cried out as tears filled his eyes. He saw a smile come upon Gohan's face. Oh a smile… he had never seen a smile like that before. So warm and assuring. Trunks you finally see me….. his voice! It made Trunks' heart feel warm and made Trunks smile. Then their lips moved together into a kiss….It felt warm and magical….Trunks loved it….**


	9. Chapter 9

Hearts Beat as One

Then their lips slowly moved apart and trunks felt like their hearts beat as one. Now it was so magical…. So passionate…. Words couldn't even discribe the wonderful feeling that filled his heart…. Gohan-san I missed you I thought I would never see you again, but here you are… Yes my young pupil I am here and I am…I am… the words wouldn't come out! He couldn't say he would be here to stay because he wasn't sure if he was here to stay… so instead he hugged Trunks and put his once young students head near his heart and let him listen. Bum Bum Bum… the sound… it was like no other and Trunks loved it so much…It drifted him to another world, but replied to his master… yes… I understand Gohan-san…. Gohan smiled pleased he could be with his young student…now lover, but would it last?


	10. Chapter 10

My Dear Mother

Goiham let go of Trunks. Oh Gohan-san…. The young teens eyes filled with glistening tears, now don't cry Trunks I am here now. And now that I have visited you I have to visit some important… My Mother… Oh I understand Gohan she must have been really upset to loose her baby. Yeah…. Gohan, let me come in case she faints, you know her. Very well Gohan's eyes twinkled with hope and then they went to the son's house. They found a young woman weeping with a picture of a young Gohan. Mom? Then startled she looked up she as well as bulma and Trunks had tears in her eyes. Gohan? She walked over to Gohan and for once she didn't faint instead she hugged her son and Gohan had her in an embrace… oh my dear mother..


	11. Chapter 11

My Only One 

Gohan lay in the meadow with a piece of straw in his mouth he the way the the wind blew through his hair yeah… he liked that. Like that time… he and his young pupil had layed in the grass both as still as can be. Hearts be as one they finished a long days work of training yeah… he should have confessed then and there, but he didn't instead he just lay back and didn't say a word…. But now Trunks was his lover he knew Trunks loved him, but could he be with his young lover forever? No surely not.. as much as much as he would want Trunks to be his he couldn't stay forever Trunks would have to move on… huh? He felt warm arms from behind him. Trunks? Had he been there the whole time?


	12. Chapter 12

Cross Into The Blue 

You are not leaving me again my master then the young teens eyes filled with tears. Trunks you know as well as I do that this can't last forever my mission is over there is no reason for me to stay… Yes there is… I love you _Gohan _I want my future to be with you and only you…. Yes I also want to be with you. Come here Trunks. As the young pupil came face to face with his master he felt his pain grow more and more strong and without knowing a tear fell from his eye a single tear that told his master everything and then Trunks felt warm arms around him… arms that hugged his heart inside the Trunks' world froze he could only hear the sound of a heart… his heart Gohan's Heart


	13. Chapter 13

The Endless Blue Sky 

It was time for Gohan to leave. Gohan got up and his body surrounded in white light. Gohan was beautiful…. Like a butterfly that just emerged from a cacoon… a butterfly that needed to fly away no longer been held back from the world….. and mostly from himself… Trunks… I love you and nothing will change that, but you have other challenges ahead of you. You must beat them…the androids…those two! They were the ones that killed Gohan and ruined his life… Yes Gohan… I will.. Then Trunks shot up and ran over to his master and kissed him right on the lips. It felt good… warm, passionate, loving…. He never wanted it to end, but then the white light disappeared Gohan was free to roam the endless blue skys…


	14. Chapter 14

Guardian Angel 

It has been 2 years since he saw him… Gohan his master. Trunks sat by the lake skipping stones across a lake… a lake where he and Gohan swam together…. No! why was he remembering such memories! That was all in his past… so why did it bother him? Was it because Gohan said words that he would never forget? Or was it the way Gohan kissed him? No! there he did it again he couldn't forget about Gohan… he loved Gohan.. then he threw another rock into the lake, but it sank. Then Trunks closed his eyes.. that's not how you know…..Trunks' eyes shot open and turned around to see him..No!he was dreaming! No it was Gohan! He jumped up and threw his arms around Gohan and cried into his masters chest…. Listening to his heart.. then a smile came across Gohan's face I am here to stay..I am your Guardian Angel then Trunks looked up and smiled and kissed Gohan.

The End

Well hope you enjoyed my story! That's all for now for my further storys read my Dragonball GA storys! Coming soon!

Sunshineteen91


End file.
